User talk:PatriciaWilliamson19
Welcome Hi, welcome to House of anubis girls Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Patricia Williamson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ilovesibuna (Talk) 19:13, March 11, 2012 Hey i added a picture of patricia to your page you don't need to keep it i just thought it would be nice to put a picture of your favorite charactor i hope you like it! Ilovesibuna Hey you can make userboxes because i don't know how two so you can!Ilovesibuna 07:48, March 14, 2012 (UTC) IlovesibunaIlovesibuna 07:48, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey PatriciaWilliamson19, i've made a wiki for House of Anubis scripts and you can make your own about Patrome or Patricia or anything! Ilovesibuna 10:56, March 17, 2012 (UTC)ilovesibunaIlovesibuna 10:56, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey! i have made a new wiki called the house of anubis boys wiki if you would like to contribute! Ilovesibuna 16:17, March 30, 2012 (UTC)ilovesibunaIlovesibuna 16:17, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey quick question, do you want to become an admin on this wiki, i think i know how to make people admins, so message me your answer Ilovesibuna 12:41, April 9, 2012 (UTC)IlovesibunaIlovesibuna 12:41, April 9, 2012 (UTC) There you go! Hope you enjoy being an admin! :-) Ilovesibuna 11:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC)ilovesibunaIlovesibuna 11:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ilovesibuna here, you are now an admin but i think you also are a buerocat aswell tell me if you are ok, if you arn't then i will try and take it away but if you are then thats good because you have two powers like as a buerocat you can make other members beurocats or admins, so tell me if you like it or if you don't Ilovesibuna 10:33, April 11, 2012 (UTC)ilovesibunaIlovesibuna 10:33, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey i have a little problem...to do with userboxes. you know you made the userboxes for this wiki, i want to make a userbox for another wiki (The Jamber wiki) which im the founder of. One of the admins on the house of anubis wiki told me how to do it but when i've done all of the stuff you need to do like choose a picture from the wiki and put it on it and then choose all the colours for the userbox and the type in what you want but then when i published it and it had the writing and the box but one thing was missing...The picture. Can you please help me!? Ilovesibuna 20:53, April 20, 2012 (UTC)ilovesibunaIlovesibuna 20:53, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey i made a wiki for Patricia and Joy (Poy wiki) and if you want to help you can help with anything! Ilovesibuna 15:41, May 1, 2012 (UTC)IlovesibunaIlovesibuna 15:41, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for doing K.T's page! I have not been on this wioki for a while so you were one step ahead of me! Im going to edit it abit. Anyway thanks PatriciaWilliamson19 :-) Ilovesibuna (talk) 17:45, February 10, 2013 (UTC)IlovesibunaIlovesibuna (talk) 17:45, February 10, 2013 (UTC)